life_is_strangefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ray Wells
Principal Raymond Wells ist der Direktor der Blackwell Academy. Allgemein Er verlässt sein Büro nur selten und wenn er es tut scheint er immer gestresst zu wirken. Max denkt, dass er sie nicht mag, da er zu anderen Studenten freundlicher ist als zu ihr. Laut einigen Aussagen der Studenten wurde er von den Prescotts gekauft. Biographie Der folgende Text ist, was Max über Wells in ihr Journal schreibt: Ich kann nicht herausfinden wo Principal Wells herkommt. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheine ich ihm verdächtig zu sein. Woher wusste er, dass ich so viel Ärger hatte? Er wollte wissen warum ich in der Halle war. Ich habe gestottert wie ein Dummkopf. Er hat so viel Macht über meine Ausbildung, dass ich total nervös werde wenn er in der Nähe ist. Ich habe ihn mit anderen Lehrern und Studenten lachen gesehen, also muss er irgendein Problem mit mir haben. Er ist immer ziemlich gestresst. Ich wäre es allerdings auch, wenn ich den Überblick über Blackwell und sein ganzes Drama haben müsste. Ich glaube, dass ich an im Alkohol gerochen habe, aber es hätte auch sein Parfum sein können. Richtig? Ich erinnere mich an unser erstes Treffen in seinem Büro. Er war so freundlich und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich Teil einer besonderen Welt werden. Er sagte; er hofft, dass ich ein großer Fotograf werden würde und mich irgendwann bei Blackwell revanchieren würde. Ich dachte das war nur Wunschdenken, aber es gab mir ein gutes Gefühl. Ich muss mich bei ihm nur benehmen, bis ich sein Vertrauen gewonnen habe. Geschichte Wells hatte bisher drei wichtige Auftritte. Der erste in Episode 1 als Max aus dem Bad kommt und er sie fragt warum sie so nervös ist. Daraufhin hat Max die Möglichkeit, ihm von Nathan und seiner Waffe zu erzählen. Der zweite Auftritt war am Ende von Episode 2 als er Max fragt ob sie den Grund für Kates Depressionen kenne. Der dritte war am Anfang von Episode 3 als er sich betrunken Zutritt zu den Dormitories verschaffen will. Max muss hier versuchen unbemerkt an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Entscheidungen Episode 1: Chrysalis Nathan verraten? Nachdem sie Chloe vor Nathan gerettet hat und aus dem Bad kommt, wird Max von Principal Wells gefragt, ob sie ihm etwas erzählen wolle, da sie so gestresst aussehe. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Verrate Nathan Max wird Principal Wells von Nathans Waffe, allerdings nicht von Chloe, erzählen. Dieser wird ihr nicht wirklich glauben, aber nach Verlassen des Schulgebäudes Nathan zu sich ins Direktorat rufen. Somit haben wir Nathan etwas Einhalt geboten, ihn uns allerdings zum Feind gemacht. Behalte die Wahrheit für dich Max wird Principal Wells nichts von Nathan erzählen. Dieser wird etwas sauer werden. Nathan wird somit weiterhin ungehindert mit der Waffe in der Schule herumlaufen, allerdings ist er etwas weniger wütend auf uns. Episode 2: Out of Time Wer ist Schuld? Nach Kates Selbstmord/-versuch werden Max, David Madsen, Mr. Jefferson und Nathan Prescott in das Büro von Principal Wells gerufen. Da Max mit Kate auf dem Dach war, möchte Principal Wells, dass wir erzählen was wir wissen. Nun kann Max einem der drei Anwesenden die Schuld zuweisen. Sie hat folgende Optionen: Nathan setzte sie unter Drogen Max wird erzählen, dass Nathan Kate auf der Vortex Party unter Drogen setzte und sie keine Kontrolle über sich hatte, als das Video aufgenommen wurde. Sollte man Nathan in Episode 1 an Principal Wells verraten haben, so wird Nathan vom Unterricht suspendiert. Wenn man in Episode 1 entscheidet, nicht die Schuld für Chloes Joint auf sich zu nehmen, wird hier ebenfalls Nathan suspendiert. Sollte Principal Wells allerdings nichts von Nathans Pistole wissen und David denken, dass Max Drogen zu Chloe brachte, so wird Max vom Unterricht suspendiert. David bedrohte sie Max wird erzählen, dass sie gesehen hat, wie David Kate bedroht hat. Sollte man in Episode 1 ein Foto gemacht haben wie David Kate bedroht, so wird Max das Foto als Beweis einsetzen und David wird vom Dienst suspendiert. Ohne das Foto wird Principal Wells Max nicht glauben und es würde nichts geschehen. Jefferson brachte sie zum Weinen Max wird erzählen, dass sie gesehen hat, wie Kate mit Mr. Jefferson gesprochen hat und sie dann weinend weglief. Principal Wells entscheidet, dass Jefferson nicht länger den "Helden des Alltags"-Wettbewerb leiten sollte, da es schlecht wäre, wenn die Presse davon berichten würde. Die Reise mit der Siegerin/dem Sieger nach San Francisco fiele somit aus. Trivia * Er ist Alkoholiker. Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange) Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange: Before the Storm) en:Raymond Wells es:Raymond Wells pl:Ray Wells pt-br:Raymond Wells ru:Рэй Уэллс